


四天宝寺警察

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 因为前文文档丢失缺失第二章，不过前文是单元连载所以也不影响剧情警察Paro。白石警部、谦也巡警部长、财前新晋巡警
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Oshitari Kenya
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

案件一 电车痴汉事件

“所以，这是什么一回事？”

谦也拿着茶杯的手差点将茶给泼出去。

财前稳稳地接住他的手，避免了一次惨剧。

他们的顶头上司——四天宝寺警署的警部白石藏之介拿着金属指棒，啪的一下打在写满了情报的白板上，“综上所述，这名变态电车性骚扰惯犯偏好腿比较修长的女性，所以我们需要一名身高一米七以上，腿型优美的同事来担任这次任务的诱饵。”

“不不不，这个我知道，”谦也连连甩头，“可是为什么我的照片贴在板子上了吗？什么意思？”

“担任这个工作的人就是你，忍足谦也巡警部长。”

“NONONONONO——”

谦也的头疯狂左右摇动。

不行。拒绝。反对。

白石放下金属指棒，三步并作两步走了过来，双手啪的一下夹住谦也的脸颊。

“这是上级的命令。”

“不……我想说、为什么是我？”

一直在旁边憋笑的财前光幸灾乐祸地说：“因为符合条件的人只有你啊，谦也前辈。这不挺好的，变相说你的腿好看啊。”

谦也捉住白石的手腕，扯开了他的手。

“可是至少也找个真的妹子啊！”

“我们四天宝寺警署刑事科并没有女性警员。”

“那可以问交通科借调的吧！？”

“别人从来没有接受过刑警的训练，你就这样让人家参与这么危险的任务吗？没想到你是这样的人，谦也，我失望了。”

“白石等等等等，你说得太严重了吧。”

“啊啊、我真的很失望了。”

“好了好了！”谦也将双手放在白石的胸膛前，“我做我做，这样可以了吧？”

谦也怀疑他们选自己来做这个诱饵并不是因为什么他的腿漂亮，仅仅是因为他是这些人里面最好欺负的一个而已。

“白石，这条裙子会不会太短了？我觉得下半身凉飕飕的。”

“不穿得性感一点这么钓色狼啊。”

谦也浑身不自在地扯着自己的上衣，想要多少盖住点。

这条裙子真的实在太短了，大概也就比内裤长了两公分左右。别的不说，只要弯腰肯定会把内裤都露了出来的，然后白石这个人说为了演得更迫真，内衣裤也要配套好，然后就拿出来一套带蕾丝花边的粉红色的内衣裤，从来没有穿过三角裤的谦也觉得自己腿根都要被勒到变形了。

“说起来你买女装为什么这么熟练啊？这不对吧？”

“我家姐妹多，拜托她们去买的。放心吧，这个可以报销。”

这不是可不可以报销的问题吧！谦也在内心咆哮，就不能让他换条大一点的裙子吗？

“谦也。”

“嗯……”

脸红得能烫鸡蛋的谦也故意避开了白石的视线。

白石拉了拉他的裙子下摆，“其实，这条裙子已经是XL了。”

这是什么心情。财前光在旁边憋笑憋得那张帅气的脸都快变形了。 

“我都说不要让我做诱饵啦白石你这个混蛋——！！！”

同样是刑事科的石田银看了谦也的打扮之后念了一句南无。

戴着一副墨镜，也算遮住了半张脸的谦也扭扭拧拧地跟在身材高大的银身后。他戴了一个金色的长卷发，还请交通科的女性同事给他化了一个比较素淡的妆，上半身穿着低领无袖衫，锁骨和圆润的肩膀都露了出来，除此之外白石还强行要他垫假胸，两块厚棉花塞在他的胸前被胸罩夹着，大夏天里让他怎么都清凉不起来。因为那条短得令人发指的迷你裙害他连走路都不敢大迈步，不然分分钟就要走光了。

“噗，你今天很漂亮啊，谦也前辈。”

谦也绝对忘不掉今天从警署出发之前财前光那个憋出内伤的表情。

这样的伪装真的没有问题吗？他怎么看都是一个男人吧，就算脸挡住了一半还是会看出是男人的吧。一个异装癖大摇大摆地走在人头涌涌的车站里，真的很惹人注目的吧？谦也羞得想挖个洞把自己埋起来了。

“谦也。”

走在谦也旁边的银突然对他说话。

“嗯，怎么了银？”

“没事的，你今天打扮得很好看。”

“连银也要开我玩笑。”谦也的脚步有些慢。因为本来身高就很高，为了不鹤立鸡群最后还是没让他穿高跟鞋，但是这双带了碎花的平底鞋也太难走了，尺码对于他来说也有点过小，难道女孩子们平时走路都是这么辛苦的吗？

银伸手拍了拍谦也的肩膀，“我有预感这次我们会捉到人。”

“诶、真的吗？”

“之前刑事科二组的时候也接手过这件案子。”

“嗯，我有听说过，他们好像没有钓到那个变态。”

“但是我觉得谦也能够做得到。”

“银……”

被鼓励了，心头泛起了一点点的暖意，但是不知道为什么，总觉得有哪里怪怪的。很奇怪的感觉。果然还是很奇怪啊。就算被鼓励了，他还是觉得他一个足足有177cm的男人穿成这样很奇怪啊！

谦也下意识地将手伸到背后拉了拉裙子的下摆。

“表现自然点，谦也。”

白石藏之介的声音突然传过来，吓了他一跳。谦也一回头，看见戴了一副无框眼镜，穿着西装打扮得像个上班族的白石，惊讶地说：“白石，你怎么也来了？”

“不要看我。”

谦也连忙把头转回去。

“本来参与这次任务的支援只有银一个，但是我还是放心不下，所以来了。”

“你们两个人这样夹着我，谁都不敢靠过来了……”

“上车之后我们会分散开来，但不会走太远。嫌疑人的出没范围在天王寺站到天满楼站之间，记好了。”

今天是假日，比平日上班高峰的时候人稍微少了一点，但还是有点挤。

谦也单手拉着吊环，听着列车行驶时候轰隆的声音。

目前为止还没有发生什么事情，车厢里吹来的风刮着他裸露出来的腿的肌肤，空着的另一只手一直死死地扯着裙子的下摆。就算只有一点也好，他还是想要能遮多少是多少。虽然外面是这样的炎炎夏日，但是列车的车厢里面非常人道主义的开着空调，吹得他真的一阵一阵凉意卷上心头。

是不是走去别的车厢看看？列车这么长，说不定那个变态没有注意到他。

突然，停靠在下一个站的时候上来了一大群乘客，车厢一下子就变得非常非常挤。本来站在谦也这个位置还能看见在前一节车厢的石田银和白石藏之介的，现在这下是真的什么都看不见了。

被挤着推着，谦也都有点站不稳了。突然，一只冰凉的手贴上了他的大腿。

等等，这是什么，只是人太多所以发生的意外吧？

谦也的心提了起来。

等那只手顺着他的大腿，越摸越上的时候，他就知道他中奖了。

不是意外，是真的变态。

原本扯着裙子下摆的手迅速捉住那只不安分的手。对方的手瘦骨嶙峋，一下子就扣死了手腕处突起的骨头。

谦也的心脏紧张得砰砰直跳。

对方突然凑到了谦也的耳边吹气。

“真热情啊，小苹果。”

Fuck，真的恶心死了，什么小苹果？！谦也在心里大叫。

对方另一只手竟然缠上了他的腰，将他紧紧拉了过去，他们这样背贴胸，贴得紧紧的。谦也本来想挣开，却发现自己不知道什么时候失去了主动的有利位置，反而被对方紧紧箍在怀里，但是这时候推开他也不行，不能就这样放过逮捕这个人的机会。

“不挣扎吗？嘛，我第一眼看见你就知道你是个bitch，果然是这样啊。”

真的，受不了了。可是他至少要等到列车进站，或者他的同伴能注意到这边的异常。

“这位先生，请放开我的女朋友。”

男人的肩膀被人用力捏住了，力道之大让他根本不能动弹。

“啊？！你什么人啊？”

叮咚——列车到站。

车门打开，人群涌出的瞬间，石田银一手拎起了那个男人。

“啊啊啊，受够了！那个变态竟然说我是个bitch！bitch！！”

案件结束的庆功宴上，谦也一拳砸在木头做的酒吧台上，放在上面的酒杯震了一震。

白石安慰一般拍拍他的背，“那个变态似乎特别喜欢身材高挑的女性呢，谦也完全就是模特的身材，光看背影的话的确非常辣啊。”

“闭嘴白石。”

财前光看着手机，手指不停地像在输入些什么，“这有什么不好的，这说明谦也前辈的女装真的很完美。”

“哪里完美了！我怀疑他深度近视！”

“反正他也没注意你的脸，这不是很好吗？看脸的话就这次任务就成功不了了啊。”

喝了个半醉的谦也脸色红润得像被火烫过。

“太过分了……为什么只有我要做这么丢脸的事情……”

“谦也前辈，你，是不是被摸了？”

谦也趴在桌子上，声音含含糊糊，“摸了，那个变态，摸了我的大腿……”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

“白石警部笑得也太难看了吧。”

“有吗？”

谦也突然抬起头，哼了一声又趴了回去。

这次看样子是彻底醉了。

“谦也前辈，醉了呢。”

“醉了呢。”

“谁负责送他回去呢。”

“谁呢。”

财前光撑起腮，看着根本没有喝多少的白石。

居酒屋里面的昏黄的灯照得到处的给人一种朦胧的感觉。

“当然是你啊。”

“为什么？”

“他不是你女朋友吗？”

“哈？你怎么知道的？”

财前突然勾了嘴角，笑得非常诡异。

“你猜？”

今天ZENZAI P的社交网络更新——

前辈穿着超短裙的下半身照片。

首名点LIKE的人是：忍足侑士


	2. Chapter 2

案件三 忍足谦也的谜团（上）

“说起来，为什么白石警部一直没有说过谦也前辈的头发？”

财前光低头戳着他的便当。今天又有一些不怎么熟悉的女性同事给他送吃的，就算多么露骨地拒绝多少次，愿意给他送东西的人还是络绎不绝。有时候太过受欢迎也是一种苦恼啊。原本今天约好了自己的教育长官谦也一起吃午饭的，在被那些女同事围着挤着的时候，谦也就悄无声息地不见了，大概是觉得这样的场合尴尬吧。警署里面明明有其他值得攻略的对象，例如白石和谦也，但是女生们似乎都对他们不感兴趣，反而一心一意追着他这个新人，老实说吧，总让人觉得这里面有什么猫腻。

“嗯？什么？”一氏裕次塞了一口饭进口，含含糊糊地回应了一声。

好不容易打发走那些女同事，但怎么都找不到谦也了，偶然遇到了一氏裕次，财前就莫名其妙地跟他一起吃饭去了。大概因为他也被小春抛弃了，两个被抛弃了的人特别有共鸣吧。虽然财前根本不想要这样子的共鸣。

知道裕次没有听清楚，财前简略地又重复了一遍：“谦也前辈的金发。”

“谦也的金发怎么了？”

“警察守则里有允许染发吗？”

“当然不准啊，还有，耳洞也是。”

财前冷静地将裕次指向自己的筷子给按下去，“我是不会脱下我的耳环的。”

裕次将筷子抽了出来，继续夹起菜送到嘴里，一边嚼一边含糊不清地说起来：“其实呢，谦也的金发是有渊源的”

“渊源？”

将饭吞下后，裕次才继续说：“那时候光还没加入四天吧。”

“我是今年才来的，前辈。”

“那你肯定不知道了。那个是，因为谦也当年还没从警校毕业，就被派去做卧底了，为了能融入帮派才去染的金发。”

“卧底？为什么？”

“谦也他啊，有三分钟就能跟人打好关系的特技。”

“嗯，这个我也深有体会……”

所以谦也才会被指派成为他的教育长官。

“所以他很快就跟小混混交到朋友，顺便进了帮派了。”

“花了三分钟吗？”

“是的，花了三分钟。”

“……”

裕次嚼嚼饭，吞了下去。

“有什么问题吗光？”

“谦也前辈做卧底是以前的事了吧，现在已经不需要去做那种危险的事，为什么还要染金发？”

“关于这个，有个传闻哦。”

“什么传闻？”

“谦也在卧底的时候，跟帮派里的人堕入爱河了。”

“哈啊？？和不良少女吗？”

裕次摆摆手，“不是不是，是个男的。”

财前差点一口饭喷了出来。裕次这么说完，他觉得自己已经没什么胃口吃饭了，倒不是因为恶心，而是一种更加复杂的心情，复杂得他根本形容不出来。

“名字好像是、翔什么的？”

“翔？”

“是啊，一听就是男孩子的名字吧。”

“这又是你们从哪里打听回来的啊……”

“这个翔君哦，可是引起过白石和谦也吵过一大场呢，不过我们都只是无关人士，具体在吵什么就不知道啦。到现在那位翔君都是白石的禁忌，千万不要在他面前提哦。”

“这我清楚……不过谦也前辈跟这位翔先生到底是什么回事？”

“这个啊，说起来就复杂了，据说……”

“你们在讨论什么？”

熟悉的声音一响起来，裕次一个激灵，直起了背。

财前的位置正好和进来的谦也面对面。

“谦也前辈。”

“我还在想你之前去哪里了呢，找了我半天。”

“该抱怨的应该是我才是，你一声不响去哪里了？”

“刚好遇到白石了，就被他叫到办公室去了。你们在讨论什么？是不是跟我有关？”

裕次拼命摇头。

财前面无表情地抬起头，说：“没讨论什么，只是提到了谦也前辈的人缘真差。”

“我人缘哪里差了！”

“女同事都不给你送便当，这不是人缘差吗？”

谦也挠挠脸，“她们不给我送是有原因的……”

“你知道这个原因？”

“当然了啊！”

“那原因是什么？”

谦也上钩了。裕次瞪圆了眼睛看着财前。

这个新人还是很有一套的嘛，以后犯人的审讯绝对可以找他去。虽然自己是交通部的人，裕次还是禁不住这样想。

谦也突然不好意思了起来，变得支支吾吾的。

财前死死盯着他，“谦也前辈，原因是什么？”

“这里面有个误会……”

“什么误会？”

“就是她们都以为我已经谈恋爱了，所以……”

“以为？难道不是真的吗？”

“……嘛。”

“你这种含糊的态度，就是说谈恋爱了是谎话吧。那为什么谦也前辈不去澄清？”

“财前，你问题是不是有点多啊？”

“只是好奇而已，谦也前辈作为我的教育长官，难道不应该满足一下新人的好奇心吗？”

“这种事情知道来有什么意义啦！”

“有意义哦，我想知道关于谦也前辈的事情。”

糟糕了。裕次觉得这个气氛有点不对劲。财前是不是说得过火了点？

正纠结着要不要插嘴把话题转移的裕次，突然被谦也的一声叹息给吓到了。

“我觉得这样也挺好的。”

“被人误会你已经谈恋爱了很好吗？”

说到这儿，谦也已经有点自暴自弃了，“是啊。”

“这个谎言，你想骗的人只有一个吧。”

“财前，你到底想说什么啊……”

财前的眼神锐利得像一把刀，直接刺入了谦也的胸膛。

“你想骗的人，是白石警部吧。”

裕次激动得差点把筷子都扔出去了。

“那个！光！你吃完了吧！我们出去运动运动吧！”

“不要打断我们，裕次前辈。”

“可是，光……”

谦也低着头，想要避开财前的目光，但财前一直紧紧地盯着他。

“你一直都知道的吧，白石警部对你的想法。”

忍足谦也的谜团-（下）

“谦也前辈逃了呢。”

“被你这样逼问不逃才怪啊。”

站了起来的裕次重新坐了下来。原本想要继续吃饭，但他想了想，还是多嘴对财前说了一句：“他们都知道对方在想什么，然后都装不知道，这件事我们大家都知道。”

“裕次前辈是在讲绕口令吗。”

“新人不要整天这么嚣张。”

“那么我们继续刚才的话题吧，裕次前辈。”

“啊？刚才我们说了什么？

“那个翔先生。我记得谦也前辈的弟弟就是叫翔太吧？”

“没错，就是因为他跟谦也的弟弟同名，才会导致后来发生这么多事吧。”

那已经是好几年前的事情了。

说起这件事的时候，裕次的声音听着就知道他心情很复杂。

裕次和谦也、白石是同一届的警校生，那时候的方向也都是成为刑警。谦也被选做卧底这件事是机密，同期生们都不知道，就是在某一天，谦也突然消失了，然后大家就流传起谦也因为行为不检被革退的消息。最难接受的当然是白石，他比任何人都要相信谦也，甚至还跟当时警校的教官争吵起来，最后得到一个让人更难接受的回复：谦也是自己选择退校。白石仍然不接受这个结果，但他也没办法找到谦也对质，就这样，一直等到他们都从警校毕业。裕次和白石都被分配到四天宝寺警署，那时候他们的教育长官是原哲也前辈。

在一次寻常的巡逻中，很偶然的机会，白石碰见了染了金发的谦也。

财前光安静地听裕次形容了一下那时候的谦也。变成那副样子的谦也真的很难认得出来，穿着脏兮兮的白色T恤，金发也不是现在这样闪闪发光，是一种黯淡的颜色，脸上沾了血迹，不知道是他自己的还是别人的，非常狼狈。和白石在巡逻中的裕次第一眼看见他，只是因为他是哪里来的刚打完架的不良少年，只有白石一眼就认出了那是谦也。

“那时候，谦也不是自己一个人，他跟那位翔君在一起。”

“不过，不管是什么状况白石警部肯定有很多话要跟他说的吧。”

“现实是一句话都没说得上，谦也跑得飞快，你也知道谦也要跑的话没人能追得上他的。白石只是喊了他一声，人就没影了。”

因为那次偶然的见面，白石才有了头绪去追查谦也的下落。

白石是非常优秀的人才，在警校的时候，每门课都是以最完美的成绩通过的，调查一个人对于他来说不是一件难事，很快他就摸清楚谦也那时候用的假名、以及在做些什么见不得光的事情。

不管怎么说，那时候的谦也的确彻头彻尾是一个混迹黑道的不良。

“那样的事实，很难接受的吧。”

“我们大家都没想到谦也其实是在卧底，所以还是挺意外的。”

将最后一口饭吃掉之后，裕次将便当盒盖上。

“说起来，白石能这么短时间爬到警部这个位置还是因为谦也呢。”他站了起来，“啊，接下来的事情还是等下次有机会再跟你说吧。”

“为什么？”

“因为午休要结束了。”

挂在墙上的时钟的时针快要走到“1”字了。

因为午休的时候财前追问的那番话，弄得现在办公室非常尴尬。

裕次是隔壁交通组的交警，自然不用忍受这样的氛围，但是刑事组这边，因为谦也一个人的情绪低落，导致整个气氛都非常沉闷。什么都不知道的白石都已经去开完一个例会回来了，气氛还是完全没有变化。身为警部虽然很想问问当事人，但是谦也却有意无意地避开他的视线。这种状况下，就算他去问了，谦也肯定也不会说的。正苦恼的时候，刚好看见了从茶水间出来的财前，于是他试图用着不那么严肃的声音，叫他过来。

“财前，进来办公室一下。”

财前光本人当然是万般不愿意，但是全办公室的同事除了谦也都把视线放在了他身上，无奈地叹了一口气之后还是顺从地回应了。

“是是、我马上来。”

他很少单独去面对白石藏之介。大概因为他还是一个新人，不管是什么场合，他的教育长官忍足谦也总会在他的身边。可能因为早就习惯了，现在谦也不在，还真的让他有点坐立不安。

“你要坐吗？财前。”

“不，我站着就好。”

“时间不多，我就直接进入正题了。今天发生了什么让谦也不高兴吗？”

“也没什么特别的吧。”

“跟我说实话，财前。”

“那样的话，我这边有个问题，想要先听答案。”

“什么问题？”

“警部向谦也前辈告白过吗？”

“这个问题跟谦也心情不好有关系吗？”

“有很大的关系。”

白石叹了口气。

“我已经表白过了，不止一次。”

“都失败了吗？”

白石没有作声。

办公室里的气氛一下子又尴尬得极点。

财前烦躁地挠了挠自己原本就翘的黑发。

“和那位翔先生有关吗？”

听到了那个名字，白石的脸色变了一变。

“这个名字你是从哪里听来的？”

“裕次前辈告诉我的。”

“你想知道什么？”

“‘翔’是假名吧，而且这个名字，应该还是谦也前辈给那个人取的。”

白石仍然没有说话。财前知道自己猜得八九不离十了。

“‘翔’到底是谁？”

已经做好了白石会沉默的情况的准备的财前，没想到只是等了片刻，白石就开口了。

“他的本名是千岁千里，是原熊本县的县警。”

“他还活着吗？”

……

“活着。”


	3. Chapter 3

案件四（？） Happy birthday

“谦也前辈。”

“嗯？怎么啦财前？”

“你知道现在是凌晨五点吗？”

“知道啊。”

“知道你还喊我起来？！”

现在，凌晨五点。

财前光和忍足谦也两个人，在清晨凛冽的风中，站在河边。

虽说已经是三月，应该是要进入春天的时候了，可是还能感受到些许冬天的气息，尤其是天将要亮之前的那段时间，太阳还没出来，气温低到一个水平，稍微留心一下还能发现路边的花草上都结了霜。这样的气温下，在这种时间，把人从美梦中喊醒，还拉到户外来了，的确非常不道德。这种事情财前光当然想要避免，可是自己住在警署分配的宿舍寮内，身为自己的教育长官的谦也不可能不知道他的住所的，要找到他当然再简单不过了。

都是孽缘。财前光不甘心地想，为什么忍足谦也就不能换个人祸害呢？

“现在这种时候是钓鱼的好时机！”

“你一个慢慢钓吧，我要回去睡觉了。”

“等等等等——财前！”谦也像只八爪鱼一样死死地抱住财前的胳膊，说什么都不肯撒手，“就陪陪我吧。”

“你为什么就不找别人陪呢？”

“因为我好意思打扰的人只有你啊。”

说出来了，真心的那一句话。真的十分刺耳，财前听了想打人。

“放开我，我要回去补眠了。”

“今天可是假期哦，有一整天休息的时间哦，不和前辈一起做点有意义的事情嘛。”

“请不要说这么暧昧的话，谦也前辈。话说回来，你怎么突发奇想要跑出来钓鱼啊，今天可是难得的假期哦？”

“嗯……因为睡不着？”

财前迈腿就要走。

“等等等等，财前、财……光！”

“请不要这样喊我。”

虽然嘴上是这么说，但财前总算是停下脚步。

谦也不情不愿地放开了他，双手合掌放在面前，说：“其实我有苦衷的。”

“你说。”

“今天是我生日。”

“这不是挺好的嘛，需要我现在说声生日快乐吗？”

“不不不，我想要的不是这个。”

“你想要生日礼物？不好意思，没有。”

呜哇，好冷漠。

谦也扁了扁嘴。虽然心真的被伤到了，但很快就恢复了过来。

“我也不是想要礼物……”

“那你想要什么？”

“我只是想你陪陪我……”

“请不要又说这么暧昧的话。”

“总之，做什么都好，不钓鱼也行，陪陪我吧，接下来的时间去哪里都行，反正……反正不要回四天警署，或者让我回家。”

财前突然认真打量起谦也的脸。

忍足谦也是认真的，说这么多当然也不是说着玩玩而已，因为是生日所以害怕孤独所以把后辈找出来一起过？天啊，这听上去也太可怜了吧，为什么两个单身男人非要这么消磨掉一天的时间啊。再说了，以谦也的人缘和在署内的人气，只要开口说今天我生日，肯定一大堆人涌上来要给他庆祝的吧，如果真的怕一个人寂寞，为什么不把全警署的人都找来办一个生日派对啊。

“谦也前辈，别又让我猜中了。”

“嗯……嗯！？”

“又是白石警部。”

看见谦也由白变红的脸色，财前就知道自己又猜对了。

哈，真是天才。嘛，反正跟谦也有关的人也就那么一个，要猜出来也很简单就是了。

“你老是拿我当挡箭牌，万一闹出误会来对我来说可是很麻烦的。”

“呜……”

“装可怜也没用，老实交代吧。”

财前光的语气前所未有的嫌弃。

“你想我说什么……”

“白石警部到底对你做了什么要让你躲成这样啊？”

“这个嘛……其实他也没做什么……”

“没做什么不就得了？你躲什么躲啊。拿千岁前辈当挡箭牌不够，还想拖我下水，你这个人真的最差劲了。”

“诶？你知道千岁？”

意识到自己说漏了嘴，财前移开了视线。

“嘛，算是知道一点吧。”

甚至还听了好几个版本关于你们三个人搞三角恋的故事。不过这句话财前并没有说出来。四天警署里面三个男人搞三角恋，让别的署知道了估计要议论一整年吧。这么荒诞的事情也只会发生在四天警署了，没想到警署里面有裕次和小春这么一对还不够，还藏着另外一对。财前甚至开始审视起了自己的性取向。

河边的风真的太冷了。

财前打了一个寒颤。这里真的不是什么谈话的好地方。

“谦也前辈，我真的要回去了。”

“那、那、那我也到财前的住处打扰一下……”

“不可以。”

“财前……”

“说了不可以就是不可以。”

“……光。”

“好了，停，你来坐一会儿吧。说好了，一会儿就走了。”

真的不能再被他喊自己做“光”了。

被白石听到了估计要被调去交通科当三年交警。

这世道真难混。财前光在心中为自己的命途默哀。

警署安排的宿舍寮并不大，只有一个独立的房间，一个小客厅，客厅连着一个开放式厨房，还有一个小阳台，此外也没有别的空间了。虽然小，但功能齐全，一个人住也能满足需求了。

谦也不是第一次来财前的宿舍。财前刚入职的时候就是他负责把人带到宿舍里熟悉环境的，财前是他带的第一个新人，其实从警校毕业了这么久，谦也还是第一次当别人的前辈。他也不好评价自己做的事情有没有十分妥当，但至少，他和财前的相处还算不错。

虽然谦也是客，但他还是熟门熟路地自己去给自己和财前两个人倒了热水。

“谦也前辈也住过署里的宿舍吧？”

“嗯，其实我没有。你也知道的吧，早几年我在做……”

“卧底，我知道。你的金发就是那时候染的。”

“那时候我的搭档就是千岁，千岁千里，你应该已经知道了。”

“嗯，知道了。”还是白石跟他说的。不过财前不把这件事说出来，估计谦也只会以为是署里哪个知情人透露的吧，例如裕次。

“总之那个时候呢，因为很多事情不能说，所以也发生了很多事情……”

“例如千岁前辈把白石警部打了一顿？”

“这你也知道？！”

“正确来说不是单方面殴打，是两个人在互殴。”

“真的不要再提这件事了……”

“那么是什么时候开始，白石警部喜欢上你了？”

“诶……啊……”谦也偏开了头，嘟囔着，“这种事我怎么知道啊……”

“那你呢？”

“我什么？”

“你明明也喜欢警部，为什么要避开他？”

谦也盯着茶杯里透明的水，沉默了半响。

果然还是说不出口吗？财前光死死地盯着谦也每一个细微的变化。

别人的事情，其实财前也不是很想去干涉，更何况这是发生在他前辈身上的过去的事情，他没有经历过那段时间，甚至连事件中的当事人都不甚了解。但是吧，这件事不解决，早晚战火会烧到他身上的。趁着事情还没发展到不可收拾的地步之前，还是尽快解决掉比较好。

“我啊，大概在警校时期，跟他同班的时候就喜欢上他了。”

久久，谦也才说出这么一句话。

明明是Speed star，要说出能直面自己内心的心里话的速度却非常慢。

“既然你跟警部是两情相悦，为什么不在一起？”

“大概是因为，我在害怕吧。”

“害怕什么？”

“很久以前呢，我还是中学生的时候，是学校网球部的正选，二年级的时候参加了全国大赛，我是单打三，前面两场双打都已经输了，决定我们去留的最后机会就是我的这场比赛，结果我输了一个6：0。到了第二年的全国大赛，我因为太害怕了，决定将比赛机会让出去。”

财前皱了皱眉头，虽然暂时还不知道这些往事和现在的事情到底有什么关系，但是他还是决定安静地继续听下去。

“那时候，网球部的部长是白石。”

“你和他在中学的时候就认识了？”

“嗯，中学的时候就是同班同学，后来我们考上了同一家高中，再决定一起考上警校。”

“你们相处的时间还真的长啊。”

“可能是因为相处的时间太长了，其实白石都把我的事情看得很清楚。”

“什么意思？”

“我知道的，中学三年级那次全国大赛的让赛，白石知道我是临阵逃脱，但是身为部长的他容许我这么没出息的行为。”

“这也没什么吧？”

“在这之后也是，白石一直都在纵容我。”

谦也双手握紧了茶杯。

“但是这样不行的，我不想白石一直娇惯我，我不想一直被他保护。”

“可是，这有什么不好的？”

谦也抬起头，“诶？”

“偶尔向喜欢的人撒撒娇有什么不好的？”

谦也垂下了眼睑，似乎有些话想说，但是又说不出口。

空气沉默了很久。就连财前也开始觉得不耐烦了起来了。

“打扰了，我先回去了。”

最后谦也只是留下了这么一句话。

财前看着谦也离开的背影，结果还是什么都没有说。

今天明明是他的生日不是吗？结果连一句正式的“生日快乐”都没有说出来。

谦也没有回家。

天已经亮了，大街上也开始有了人潮。

今天是假日，要出来玩的人肯定很多的。

他进了电车站，然后随便上了一辆车，现在还早，车厢里人也不是很多，他找了一个空位置坐下来，戴上了耳机，闭上眼睛。摇摇晃晃的车厢，透过透明的车窗照进来的朝阳的光笼罩在谦也身上。

去哪里都没所谓，目前就先把所有事情都抛开吧。

就算这辆车走上通往银河的铁轨也没关系。

“谦也。”

本来快要睡着的谦也突然惊醒。

穿着白西装的白石站在了他面前，朝他伸出了手。

窗外的朝阳很恰好地给他镀上了一层璀璨的光泽，睡眼惺忪的谦也一下子也看晃了神。

是梦吗？

“白石？”

“大家给你准备了生日派对，我们一起回去吧。”

“诶，大家？”

“今天是谦也生日不是吗？”

白石是被财前通知了才找到谦也的。他也有谦也会躲着他一整天的打算了，这样的事情到底发生了多少次了？自从他第一次跟谦也告白，谦也就会有意无意地躲开可能和他单独相处的时间。他一直在休息的时间里找谦也，工作日的午休也好，假期也好，非工作时间里就肯定会找不到谦也，谦也在避着自己，刚开始意识到这件事的时候真的很难受。后来，难受的感觉逐渐变淡，转而变成一种执着，他要找到他，到天涯海角也要把在逃跑的谦也抓回来，无论如何他都不会放手的。

白石牵起谦也的手，将他从座位上拉起来。

也没有说太多的话，两个人一直这样手握着手，坐上了回程的电车。

派对的地点当然是在四天警署。走到大门前的时候，谦也突然挣开了白石的手，站在他面前。

“谦也？”

谦也扑了上去，给他一个小小的拥抱，然后快速分开了。

“好了我要去吃蛋糕了。”

“等等谦也！”

“不等你！笨蛋白石！”

谦也笑了起来。

是吧，偶尔跟喜欢的人撒撒娇也没什么不好的吧。

谦也傻乎乎地要做第一个进门的人，结果一进门的时候就被喷了一脸彩带。

今天ZENZAI P的社交网络更新——

被奶油蛋糕糊得一脸模糊的笨蛋前辈。


	4. Chapter 4

案件五 软糖的包装需要用力撕开

生日派对搞得一塌糊涂。本来都是成年人，喝酒也是最正常不过的事情，财前已经记不清那堆什么牌子都有的罐装啤酒分别都是谁买来的了，总之忍足谦也在灌进去第五罐的时候已经神志不清了，倒是没有发酒疯，醉了就趴在那儿，脸上沾满了奶油还没擦。财前猜他应该是睡过去了，白石就一直坐在他旁边，看着其他人打闹，看着裕次和小春表演漫才，然后一言不发地默默地一罐啤酒接一罐啤酒地喝下去。

只有他们所存在的空间是安静的。财前光在不远的角落看着他们，也不是有什么特别的原因，只是莫名其妙的不能移开眼睛。那个画面并说不上有多美，他也没有拿手机拍下来的冲动，只是，想要看着，但到底根本上是想要看谁，他自己也分不清楚。

很奇怪吧，这样的自己。

偶然间，白石的视线和他对上了，财前连忙避开。

为什么搞得像是自己心虚一样？这样很不寻常吧。他并没有什么奇怪的想法，却表现得像是自己动机不纯一样。

“好了，差不多也够了。”

白石拍了拍手，用沉稳的声音说。

“该收拾了。”

谦也的酒量不算好，但也不是一滴酒都不能沾的那种糟糕，如果勉强一下，在喝下大量啤酒的情况下保持清醒还是能够做到的。以前做卧底的时候，遇上需要喝酒的情况都是千岁替他挡酒的，千岁虽然看上去是个很随性的人，有些吊儿郎当，但其实他很有分寸，知道什么时候该做什么，处事也足够果断，是很值得依赖的同伴。在谦也三年的卧底生涯里，他们两人搭档面对过无数的困难，也解决了无数的事情。结局是，任务明明还没结束，谦也却被强制复职，同时失去了千岁的音信。

现在千岁到底在哪里？是不是仍然进行卧底的工作？有新搭档了吗？谦也完全不知道。千岁千里这个人好像彻底人间蒸发了一样，过去他们一起混迹的地方，待过的帮派，共同认识的人，综合起所有线索都找不到千岁。

与此同时，白石被破格提升为警部，成为了四天警署有史以来最年轻的警部。

立下的功劳，自然是破坏了一桩重大的走私交易，协助逮捕某帮派的主脑。他掌握的线索，正是谦也他们卧底这么多年挖掘的内容。

重新穿回警察制服的谦也看着白石的警部肩章，一瞬间丧失了语言。

如果严格算起来，从他在警校里被暗中调派成为卧底到再次复职的这三年间，他完全没有和白石说过一句话。

在这样的情况下，白石选择了一个对于他来说非常合适的时机，告白了。

当然，过程并不敷衍。白石很重视他的第一次告白，也弄了很隆重的仪式，他知道谦也容易害羞，还选择了只有他们两个人独处的空间，拿着一束大大的玫瑰花，塞到了谦也怀里。他原本以为只要把这件事说出来，他们就能顺利地、幸福地在一起。都是男人也没关系，就算社会不能容纳他们，就算双方的家人不能接受，就算将来要遇上再大的困难，白石都决定了要跟谦也手挽手一起度过了，只要是谦也，只要身边是谦也，无论什么危机白石都相信他们一定能跨过去的。现在最后一重难关，就是谦也的选择了。

结果是，谦也摇了摇头，说“对不起”。

为什么？

不是因为我不爱你，是因为我们不能在一起。

那时候谦也用非常平静的语调说出了这样的话。

所以，到底为什么？为什么不能在一起。

那个答案，谦也始终没有给出来。之后无数多次的告白，无论白石如何别出心裁，结果都是一样。

“对不起”。

谦也的回应只有这一句。

爱情实在太难以理解了。

今天仍然什么都没能搞懂地活着。

四天警署在生日派对上胡闹了一场之后又恢复了往常的平静。与其说是平静吧，不如说是空闲。

四天警署的辖区实在太风平浪静了，连盗窃案都没有，刑事科的成员每天除了日常的巡逻就没有别的事情可以做了，甚至还没有交通科忙碌。有人打趣问过从刑事科调到交通科的一氏裕次后不后悔，裕次大大声地说不后悔，因为小春在交通科，那交通科就是全世界最幸福的地方。

简单的爱情，简单的幸福。四天警署里明明就是有的嘛。

财前光在自己的位置上托着腮，无聊地看着在门口进出的同事们。

原本想要玩3DS的，但上次被白石逮了个现行，机器被没收了，为此他和他的教育长官谦也都被白石拎到办公室里教育了一个半小时，最后当然还是要手写检讨作为结束。白石是个公私分明的人，他职责内的事情，绝对不会徇私，也绝对不会出错。

“谦也前辈，今天还要出去巡逻吗？”

“今天下午不是轮到小石川他们组出去吗？”

“这样啊，那谦也前辈给我倒杯茶吧，我不要太烫的。”

“不要老是让前辈给你做这种事！”

“谦也前辈不是没给前辈倒过水嘛，这是对你的锻炼。”

“财前……！”

“给，我的茶杯。”

财前光眼睛都没移开，直接把杯子往旁边一递。

反正不管说什么，谦也最后都会照做的。他的前三年都在做卧底，回来就直接是巡警部长了，不用经历作为最底层要天天给人跑腿的日子，现在让他补回来也没什么不好的。

“这就是你们署里的新人？”

陌生的声音。

财前猛地抬头，然后看到一张陌生的戴着眼镜的脸。白石就站在他旁边。

不是四天警署里的人，从种种蛛丝马迹看起来，应该是个很重要的人。

旁边谦也直接就目瞪口呆了

“侑士？你怎么来了？”

“公务。顺便这是给你补的生日礼物。”

财前看着那份包装精美的礼物递到谦也手上。 

不不不，白石还在场呢，白石怎么可能这么冷静地面对有人送礼物给谦也？要是认识的同事还好说，大家知根知底白石还能接受，署外的人这样做白石怎么可能会容许？

财前光偷偷瞄了一眼白石，白石冷静得不行。怎么看都很诡异吧？

“昨天电话里的时候完全没有提过啊！”

“想给你一个惊喜啊。本来想在你生日那天来的，时间没掐准。”

财前悄悄拉了拉谦也的衣角，“谦也前辈，你认识的人？”

“嗯，忍足侑士，我的堂哥。”

“多多指教，新人君，我很喜欢看你的BLOG。”

不知道是不是错觉，财前觉得对方的眼镜反光了一下，有那么一瞬间看不清楚对方的眼睛。

是个捉摸不透的人。这个人，很危险啊。


	5. Chapter 5

案件六 对不起，我想做个好人

（1）  
忍足侑士这次来，是为了抓捕一个诈骗团伙。  
线索是先从东京那边揪出来的。某一个在东京的银行被揪出了不寻常的流水账单，本来以为是什么非法金融活动，然后发现背后是一个活跃在大阪的诈骗团伙的固定账户，为了能将整个团伙一网打尽，东京方面打算和大阪来一次联合行动。虽然说得好像阵仗挺大的，但事实上被外派来执行这次任务的人，只有忍足侑士一个。理由是东京警力紧张，只能派一个人来意思意思，而实际上东京方面其实只想把这个烫手山芋扔给大阪警署，自己好什么都不管，只是忍足侑士自告奋勇来当这个联系方而已。  
“侑士你千里迢迢来就是想帮我们抓诈骗团伙吗……”  
“其实更主要是想回来度假。”  
“不要这么轻易就把真正的想法说出来啊！”谦也其实并不想吐槽，但实在不得不去吐槽，要是纳税人知道他们的钱都花在这么一些人身上，估计要去市政府抗议的吧。  
“所以呢，这次需要我们去做什么？”  
“头目的资料我已经掌握了，他们的行骗手法我也有，现在我们需要一个时机去捉人。”  
“这不是很简单的事嘛，具体怎么操作？”  
“首先我们需要一个人去扮演一个容易受骗的蠢货。”  
“钓鱼执法咯。”  
“不要说得这么难听，这叫引蛇出洞。”  
“等下，你该不是想我去做这个蠢货吧？”  
“全警署上下就你看起来最像一个蠢货。”  
“说什么呢！”  
“这次又不要你穿女装，你怕什么。”  
“你怎么知道我穿过女装？？”  
“照片我还保存下来了，翔太也看过了哦。”  
“……”  
谦也转头怒瞪财前，财前假装看风景吹起了口哨。  
女装的事情先不提，这些人到底有没有同僚的情谊，每次都要派他去做诱饵，什么叫看上去最好骗啊，他完全不好骗，他可是顺利通过了警察学校考试正正经经毕业的警校精英！虽然在心里已经咆哮了一百万遍，但是表面上谦也除了生着闷气脸鼓鼓，其他什么反驳都说不出来。  
“白石，你怎么看？”  
这次行动的最高指挥还是他们警署的警部，他不答应的话，就算是和他同级的侑士也无话可说。  
谦也当然是希望白石好好考虑一下，谦也自己都觉得自己无法胜任这次任务。  
“侑士君的提议非常在理，我赞同。”  
“白石……！！”  
“这说明谦也前辈像蠢货，挺好的。”  
“财前你说什么呢！！”  
谦也气得揪住财前的领子拼命摇，财前还是那副眼神死的样子。  
“谦也，这是任务，不要任性。”  
“可是我哪里像蠢货了！财前不好吗！他看起来像刚出社会的大学生，骗子肯定觉得他更好骗吧！”  
“不不不，财前君比较像会骗人的那种。”侑士冷不防地泼一盆冷水。  
白石也跟着帮腔，“侑士君说得很有道理。”  
“你们……！！”  
石田银拍了拍谦也的肩膀，念了一声佛号。  
“在下也认为谦也能胜任这一个角色。”  
“银……呜呜连你也……”  
“上次谦也前辈不是才上了电话诈骗的当。”  
“嗯，我记得是说弟弟翔太君遇到车祸那次吧。”  
“差点就刷卡转账了，结果突然想起来自己家就是开医院的。”  
“……Stop！好了！我做还不行么！”  
结果一松口答应了，全部人都像猎人看见兔子踩到了陷阱掉进笼子一样。  
可恶啊，他就是很讨厌被他们这样看着才会次次反抗的嘛！  
“好了，请侑士君来讲解一下这次任务。”  
“那好，咳咳、首先是……”侑士清了清嗓子。  
谦也觉得他在装模作样，知道他心里在嘀咕什么的侑士拿起金属指棒戳了一下他的额头。  
“痛！”  
“认真点。”  
谦也泪眼汪汪地捂住被戳痛的额头，哀怨地看着自己的堂哥。  
“这个诈骗团伙的手法非常多样，受骗的目标集中在十八岁到二十五岁之间，大部分人还是学生或者是刚出社会不久的职场新人，这些人的特征是手上可支配资金并不多，而且有着迫切的短期内得到高额回报的想法，所以受骗率非常高，再加上因为自己确实是由于贪念才上当，很多人羞于报警，真实的受害人数应该比警署内统计得到的数据还要高。”  
侑士一边说，一边转换投影到大屏幕的PPT内容，谦也看得一愣一愣的，这就是东京的警察的风格吗，开会还要做PPT……  
“谦也！”  
“啊、我在！”听得走神了的谦也被侑士点名，吓得立即坐直了腰板。  
“现在需要你扮演一个刚被公司解雇了的社畜。”  
“不要用社畜这种字眼，对人很不尊重啊！”  
侑士懒得理他的吐槽，跳转了PPT，谦也的照片放得大大的供大家观赏。  
简直是公开处刑。谦也真的快要崩溃了，为什么每次找诱饵都要把他的照片放得这么大放到正中央给大家观摩，又不是没见过他长什么样子。  
“你刚被公司解雇，因为是试用期内解除劳动合同的，一分钱赔偿都拿不到，急于找到下一份工作，所以病急乱投医，往很多猎头公司发了简历，但因为履历实在不好看，投出去的简历石沉大海，毫无音信。”  
“这人设也太惨了吧……”  
“更惨的还在后面。你被女朋友骗走了所有积蓄，连房租都没钱交，再这样下去你要去做牛郎坐台了。”  
“为什么要给我设定这种人设啊！！”  
“没错，忍足谦也，一个想要当牛郎但还没当得上的人。”  
“侑士——！！”  
等一下，侑士他刚才说了什么来着？“十八岁到二十五岁的年轻人”、“迫切的想要在短期内得到高额回报”、“羞于报警”……  
“难道说……”  
“是的，这次的受骗对象大部分都是想要去陪酒的男男女女。”  
白石用着最平静的语气给事件盖棺定论。好歹没有说得很露骨，这算是白石给他的一点细微的照顾吗？可是最好不要有这样的照顾。如果可以谦也肯定已经疯狂锤桌子叫他们都不要说话了。  
“谦也，从今天开始，你的理想就是当一名牛郎了。”  
忍足谦也现在想要用胶带封住他哥哥的嘴。

“这是一个长期任务，不可以掉以轻心。”  
“所以我这段时间不能回家也不能回警署啊……”  
“嗯，吃穿用度都需要经过署里的安排，为了装这个落魄的人设装得更像一点。”白石虽然是用着很温柔的语气来跟他解释，但谦也还是很不想听，他不太习惯看见白石这么和风细雨，越是温柔就显得他的心越黑。每次都是这样的，每次都是要摆布他的时候，白石就会特别特别的温柔，明明平时罚人手写万字检讨完全不手软。  
“放心吧，这段时间你的开销全都可以报销。”  
说了根本不是可不可以报销的问题啊！谦也的内心已经精彩得像个彩虹轮盘轮着闪光，表面上还是一声不吭。吭了也没用，要是吭了白石有什么不满他得更惨。  
“你每天可支配的资金是200円。”  
“这不是刚刚够买个饭团吗？”  
“嗯，是你一天的开销。”白石似乎也不是想跟他开什么玩笑，看着他的眼神竟然有些怜惜，“辛苦你了，谦也。”  
“呐，白石……”  
白石突然拥了上去，紧紧抱住了谦也。  
谦也一开始的身体还僵住了，后来也迅速放松了下来。  
“什么嘛白石，我也是可以独当一面的警察啊，在侑士面前明明这么放心，现在又表现得这么脆弱干什么啦。你能信任我的能力，我真的很高兴。”  
“嗯……”  
“好了，我要出发了。话说，我要怎么钓到骗子啊？”  
“这个财前已经事先跟骗子进行过线上联系，通过LINE联系上对面一个接头人，说希望能够让他们拉线介绍工作，对方也答应了，之后那个LINE账号会交给你和财前共用，接着按照计划执行就行。”  
“想当牛郎的话直接去牛郎店应征就是了啊，为什么还要走这种途径……”  
“他们的联系网络并不是正规的风俗店或者牛郎店，也正因为如此，才会有吸引人的超高回报。”  
“等一下，你是说……”  
“没错，背后很可能和我们几年前捣毁过的黑社会堂口有关。”  
提到了几年前的事件，谦也脱口而出。  
“千岁……”  
看着白石的表情变了，谦也才连忙捂住了嘴。  
“对、对不起，我刚才走神了……白石，这次可能又是一个长线的卧底任务……”  
“嗯，所以非你不可。”  
谦也给他一个大大笑容，“我一定会全力以赴的！放心吧白石！”  
让他再次执行这种卧底任务，真的做对了吗？

警署安排给他的八叠半是真的除了一下必须用品其他什么都没有，虽然说要装一个一穷二白的落魄社会青年，但是这也太过落魄了吧，这是把自己有的东西都变卖掉维持生活了吗？谦也按了下开关，电灯竟然还是那种钨丝灯泡，发出昏黄色的光，这种光很招蛾子的啊。开放式厨房那边只有一个水壶，连个锅都没有，估计就是叫他每天用水壶煮开水泡泡面吧，嗯，冰箱也没有。他打开了橱柜，里面放了一箱杯面，还贴着促销的贴纸。虽然说对方根本没接触过自己，这种地方不需要还原得这么仔细，不过按照白石滴水不漏的性格，做到这么极致才是他的风格，看来他真的很重视这次任务。  
出来之前他跟白石吃了顿饭，现在还饱着，暂时还不需要打这些口粮的主意。  
所以现在就是放长线钓大鱼吗？目前暂时不需要主动联系对方，等就对了。  
白石给他的手机突然传来了LINE的讯息音，以为大鱼这么快就游过来了，谦也连忙打开了LINE，结果发信息的是财前。  
“谦也前辈，这是你的人物设定，还有我跟大鱼对话过的内容，记熟了，不要露馅。”  
财前啪啪啪的连发了好几张照片，每张照片上都是密密麻麻的字，谦也快速浏览完，发现这人设根本是从出生那天就开始倒霉到今天。  
为什么要搞得这么极端啊真过着这种人生估计早自杀去了，谦也在内心抱怨。

【红豆善哉】  
谦也前辈，记住人设没有？  
【STAR】  
你们为什么要把人设弄得这么惨啊，我都快看哭了！  
【红豆善哉】  
看哭就对了，这样大鱼肯定很快上钩的。  
【STAR】  
这种人设根本没有钱可以骗啊！大鱼又怎么会看上啊！！  
【红豆善哉】  
如果大鱼对你的目的只有钱的话，我们的任务就失败了，我们要他觉得你有可以利用的地方，慢慢成为他的心腹，懂不懂！  
【STAR】  
……

财前这么说，有着丰富的卧底经验的谦也一下子就明白过来了。  
果然这次不是一个单纯的任务，他们要找的也不是什么诈骗集团，是背后盘根错节的黑恶势力。明明这种任务可以一开始开门见山说的嘛，为什么要对他隐瞒了一半？四天警署上下，能执行这个任务的的确只有他了，白石的判断没有错，不过大家的吞吞吐吐果然让他心里很不爽。

【红豆善哉】  
谦也前辈，如果他说要见你的话，你就约他在梅田广场见面。  
【STAR】  
为什么是梅田这种引人耳目的地方？  
【红豆善哉】  
你傻吗！就是人多才好隐藏我们啊。  
【STAR】  
可是梅田还是风险太高了吧？  
【红豆善哉】  
这是白石警部和忍足警部商量下来的结果。  
【STAR】  
……  
【红豆善哉】  
不要光给我发省略号，这是我最后一次跟你聊天了，聊完之后我就会把你删了，以后有什么事我们会有别的途径联系你。  
【STAR】  
喂！！财前！！

看着“信息发送失败”这几个字，谦也也不禁抱怨财前的动作实在太快了，根本不容得他多说两句话。  
他本来有一台自己的手机，是iPhone的最新型号，被白石没收了，现在手上就只剩下这一台低端智能机，他们真的会好好联系自己的吧？谦也怎么有种被他们抛弃了的感觉，如果千岁在就好了，之前有什么事都是跟千岁一起解决的，他在自己身边能给自己很大的信心……诶，为什么偏偏在这种时候想起千岁啊，明明都已经离开那样过着双重身份的生活这么久了，现在即使再次执行任务，也跟当时不一样。那时候他只有千岁，而现在他有整个四天警署，还有他远道从东京而来的不靠谱堂哥忍足侑士。  
现在就是等下一步指示了吧。为了彻底装潦倒，房间里连个电视机都没有，手机也没什么好玩的，对于不擅长等待的谦也来说，每过一秒都是折磨。  
终于，他的LINE响起了声音。

【浣熊】  
你在吗？

浣熊就是那条大鱼了。明明是做不法勾当的坏人，却用这么可爱的昵称。

【STAR】  
嗯，我在。  
【浣熊】  
之前说的事情，你考虑好了吗？  
【STAR】  
考虑好了。  
【浣熊】  
我这边也不是没有门槛的，你把你的照片发给我。

看到这一句，谦也都傻了一下。  
这台手机里有他的照片吗？还是说他应该现场来自拍一张，要不要用那种美少女滤镜把自己高斯模糊一下？  
内心乱七八糟的想了一路，打开了手机相册，结果发现了一大堆自己的照片。  
很显然不是自拍的，统统都是财前偷拍的照片。可恶啊，这个混蛋什么时候偷拍了这么多奇奇怪怪的照片啊，连打哈欠的照片都有！是打算举报给白石吗？谦也忍住不爽选了半天，终于选了一张正面照，而且刚好眼睛看着镜头，比较像是自拍的发了过去。这张照片是什么时候在什么场合的时候拍的他都完全不记得了，不过不记得也正常，照片全部都被财前用PS处理过，关于警署的部分全部都P走了，这些照片看起来就完全是一个名叫“忍足谦也”的普通社会人的人生经历。这估计也是白石的安排吧，他不会有纰漏的。  
照片发了过去之后，对方突然就没了回复。  
谦也祈祷不要是因为自己丑到了对方不满足当牛郎的标准导致这次任务泡汤。  
艰难地等了十几分钟，LINE终于显示“输入中”了。

【浣熊】  
你有兴趣出来见一见面吗？  
【STAR】  
可以！当然可以啊！！

发出去了之后谦也才反省自己是不是语气太激动了，不过这样比较符合人设吧？一个潦倒了一整个前半辈子的人得到了赚大钱的机会，当然会很激动啊。谦也拼命这样安慰自己，希望自己没有把事情搞砸。  
很快，对方就回复了。

【浣熊】  
那好，我们先见面吧。地点让你决定。  
【STAR】  
诶……那就梅田广场？  
【浣熊】  
没问题。

太好了，一切就按照计划那样进行。  
估计他们也会派人手部署在梅田广场的吧。  
在谦也想着的时候，对方又发了一条信息过来。

【浣熊】  
忘记问了，你是处女吗？

哈啊？谦也看着屏幕上那几个字，以为自己幻视。  
他在问什么？“处女”？

（2）  
财前光其实很不喜欢和自己的顶头上司一起工作。  
众所周知，白石藏之介是一个精英中的精英，算无遗策，做事滴水不漏，事事都能达到完美，在他领导下的四天警署，刑事案件破案率达到了将近百分之百，因为他手段实在太厉害，四天警署辖区内的罪案率也急速下降，导致他们一整个刑事科的人无所事事。这样一个人，是个非常棘手的人。财前被视为最有可能在白石高升之后接手四天警署的继任人选，在他手下的压力可想而知。不过署长渡边修看中的继任人会是他这个新人而不是其他有相当资历的资深探员例如巡警部长忍足谦也，那就不得而知了。  
本来有他的教育长官谦也在当中充作缓冲，让他不用事事直面白石带来的压力，好歹感觉还不至于糟糕到让他立即打起了转行当V家up主的想法，但是现在谦也去做卧底了，当中的海绵块没了，就实在让财前处处都不自在。  
但是这项任务只有谦也适合，他是个天生的卧底，不管是三分钟内跟人打好关系的特技，还是单纯到让人全心全意相信的……白痴气质。  
“白石部长……谦也前辈说对方问他是不是‘处女’。”  
“……”  
“别不说话啊，你可是这次行动的总指挥。”  
“你觉得应该怎么回答？”  
“什么白痴会问一个男的是不是处女啊，用脚指头想都知道不是处女吧，”财前嘀嘀咕咕的，突然说着说着，他就反应过来了，“啊……这牛郎是接男客的？”  
“事前我们也不知道。”  
“……”  
“任务已经开始了，不可以回头了。”  
“谦也前辈去卖屁股吗……”  
“财前。”  
“是、是，我不会跟谦也前辈说的。”财前低着头，手指噼里啪啦地戳着屏幕，快速回了一句话给谦也，还不忘提醒他一句要把聊天记录给删掉。  
好了，该说的都说了。  
“谦也前辈已经成功约了大鱼在梅田见面，明天下午一点半。”

一切都按照计划实行。  
去监视谦也的行动的只有白石和财前两个人，本来不应该由身为总指挥的白石亲自下场的，但自从财前说完那句“卖屁股”之后，白石就滥用职权把自己的位置给换上去了。财前真的在心里跟着石田银念了好几声南无阿弥陀佛，他宁愿跟自己一起执行任务的是德高望重的师范。  
谦也的人设自然是约不了在什么高级咖啡馆里见面，为了方便观察，谦也很聪明的选了梅田广场的中心花园的喷水池前和对方碰头。或者之后对方会找个隐秘的地方再跟他深入聊天，接下去要继续跟踪就很难了，不过至少可以确定线人的长相，这已经是一次突破。  
“部长……”  
“不要看我，看传单。”  
“不是，部长……”  
“听命令。”  
财前真的忍不下去了，果然他跟白石藏之介就是八字不合。白石藏之介这个人帅得这么招摇为什么要穿着巨大的熊玩偶服在商场门口给小朋友派气球，他要派气球那就派啊，为什么他要负责演熊旁边派传单的小哥，这临时工作还真的是白石找回来的，有报酬的那种，这个人的手段怎么都用在这种地方？太浪费了，明明是天天说着不可以浪费的极端完美主义者，这样还是太浪费了！！  
“啊……今天蛋糕八折。”用着超盐的态度推销的财前在心中问自己一百万遍为什么要他做这种需要人际交往的工作，他这个平成宅男明明有纸片老婆就足够了啊。  
风吹了过来，差点把财前手上的传单吹飞。  
中心广场的大时钟每隔半小时就报时一次，一点半的时候准时响了。  
财前递着传单，用有气无力的声音说着今天蛋糕八折，突然间他旁边的大玩具熊手一送，手中的气球全飞了。  
“部长？”  
玩具熊看向了谦也的方向。  
嗯，“大鱼”已经浮出水面了。  
是个高大的男人，太高了吧，谦也自己的身高也不算矮，但是他只到那个男人的胸口。  
谦也的表情也很震惊，但不是震惊这个人的鹤立鸡群。  
“千岁？！”  
白石脱口而出了那个名字，几乎就冲出去了。  
不能让白石就这样毁掉这次行动，财前连忙两只手拉住这只巨大的熊。  
什么荒诞喜剧啊？这次他们要钓的鱼就是失踪了很久的神秘前同僚千岁千里？

* * *

“千、……”  
“嘘。喊我浣熊就好了。”  
“诶……为什么是浣熊？”  
“本来想叫龙猫的但是BOSS说太可爱了不适合我。”  
“浣熊也蛮可爱的呀。”  
千岁突然朝他露出了一个大大的笑容，一把搂住了他，把他往一个方向拉。  
“别乱看，我这边也有人监视，我们要去他们指定的餐厅谈事情。”  
“啊、嗯嗯。”  
没想到会在这个地方和故友久别重逢，不过看样子，千岁过得还不错，多年的卧底生活已经过得相当游刃有余了吧，不能联系他们也是出于任务的需要。千岁似乎已经成为了在那个黑社会堂口里有相当地位的人，虽然谦也还是很担心当年白石为了夺功截流了那次走私案件会不会影响到千岁，但是看目前的状况，千岁应该是成功渡过了那次危机。  
“我有很多话想和你说。”  
“不急，有的是机会。”  
千岁带着谦也进了一个高级西餐厅。  
“我跟他们说我约了你出来援交，一会儿我对你动手动脚你乖一点。”  
“诶？！”  
“演戏要演全套，如果说我公开招揽了一个人来当男公关，上面不会给你太多的信任，但如果我说你是被我骗财骗色骗进来的，已经一无所有了，他们就会觉得你可以任他们摆布，你也比较容易进入他们的核心。”  
千岁在悄悄跟他说这番话的时候一直没有看着他，眼睛似乎在四周围搜索什么。  
他和几年前一样还是这么可靠，想事情会从多方面去考虑，每次都能选择一个最优解，他能安稳度过那几年卧底生活，也完全多亏了千岁，现在他们因为机缘巧合又能合作了，原本谦也的不安多少也消退了一些。  
他们坐在了一个靠窗边的位置，谦也想看一眼窗外的风景，千岁低头翻着菜单的时候低声说了一句：“他们就在对面的楼里，不要乱看。”  
他的一句话让谦也一个激灵，坐直了身体直勾勾地看着千岁，眼睛不敢乱转。  
千岁抬起头，笑了一下，“你放松一点，他们没在我身上放窃听器，听不见我们说话的。倒是你，你身上带窃听器了吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“关于你的事情我就不多问了，不过你应该猜得出来吧，我跟你隶属不同的行动组，我希望这次……”千岁合上了菜单，“白石不要再把我的任务搅黄了。”  
他知道谦也身上的窃听器的那边是谁在听着，他是故意说给白石听的。  
谦也的表情有些复杂，清楚几年前的事情全部来龙去脉的他也没什么话可以说。千岁和白石打的那场架，说是他们的私仇也不为过，当时他都懵住了，眼睁睁看着千岁先动了手，然后变成了互殴，他连该去拉住谁都不知道。  
“千岁，我会尽量协调这次任务的，我不会像以前那么不成熟了。”  
“你答应了白石的告白了吗？”  
“……”  
他明明知道白石在听着的啊，怎么想都知道不应该提起这个话题吧。  
“果然没有吧，你肯定还在逃避。”  
“千岁……”  
“喊我浣熊比较好哦。”  
“我们……这不是你以为的那样。”  
“他说着喜欢你，想要保护你，结果还不是每次任务都将你推到最前线来？然后自己一个独揽功劳，为了能一级一级往上爬，他根本就不择手段。”  
“白石他不是……”  
“你扮演的这个角色意味着接下来会遇到什么事情，你知道吗？”  
“……”  
谦也沉默了半响，才缓缓摇头。  
这的确是白石给他安排的，虽然一开始自己不愿意，但是后来知道缘由之后也甘心情愿担任这次任务了，再说了，四天警署里面除了他就没有其他好人选了，怎么看都是让他这个当过卧底的人来再一次担任这样的角色更合适。  
千岁仍然是那副笑得云淡风轻的样子，他的表情总给人一种什么都不重要的感觉，说什么都像是谈论天气一样稀松平常，即使他说出来的是现实得有些残酷的话。  
“我们这次要查的，不只是黑社会组织，还有背后给这个组织充当保护伞的官方势力。那位大人物的踪迹我还没摸到，但是他有个癖好，喜欢年轻的男孩子，所以这个组织一直在给他搜罗这样的人过去，我好不容易才爬到了这个位置，结果我要去骗的第一个人就是你。不要跟我说白石不知道，白石肯定什么都调查得清清楚楚，但他还是觉得你最适合。”  
“我不会有危险的。”  
“如果要你被一个糟老头子上呢？”  
“……”  
“为了任务可以成功，揪出背后这条大鳄鱼，我也不会保你。”  
“没关系，这也是我的职责所在……倒不如说，如果白石决定牺牲的是别人，我会觉得他这个人很不可理喻，说不定我就会讨厌他了。”  
千岁突然轻松地笑了出声。  
“别这么紧张，刚才的话是我吓你的。”  
“诶？吓我的？从哪里开始？”  
“全部。”  
“诶诶诶诶？？”  
“你刚才有觉得害怕过吗？听到了我说的那些话。”  
“诶……”谦也思考了一会儿，然后摇了摇头，“我不怕。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我是警察？”  
“你现在已经不是了，你是一个贫穷潦倒得要出来援交的可怜虫。”  
“呜、那……”谦也眨眨眼，“我也还是不会怕啊，我已经过着这么糟糕的生活了，发生什么糟糕的事情也只是跟现在的生活属于同等级的凄惨，如果我受不了我应该早就自杀了，但是我没有这样做，说明我还有希望。”  
“你果然是这次不可缺少的人选，谦也。”  
“谢谢夸奖，浣熊先生。”  
“那……我接下来要做什么？”  
谦也的眼睛亮晶晶的。  
千岁笑了笑，突然起了身，探了过去。  
在凑近他还只有不到一公分的位置，他侧了一下身，在远处看起来就好像是他亲吻了谦也一样。  
接着，他的手放在了谦也穿着的老旧毛衣领子上。  
啊、千岁捂住了他身上的窃听器。谦也的眼睛往下看，他的手掌紧紧握住了那个微型窃听器，然后千岁在他耳边轻轻说了一句话。  
一句只有他们才听得见的、悄悄话。

* * *

窃听器突然什么声音都听不见了，白石皱紧了眉头。  
他已经脱了笨重的玩偶服，正坐在蛋糕店的员工房里。  
财前从他的表情上知道事情大条了，现在最好是不要去点燃这个火头。  
“财前。”  
“是。”  
“收队了。”  
“诶……真的？”  
收队的意思是接下来暂时不需要再跟进谦也那边的情况了吧？可是这不是长线任务吗？在这种时候掉链子？  
总觉得白石自从千岁千里出现之后就一直不在状态上，这种信号非常危险，但是财前又无计可施，估计得把这件事给报告给渡边修，让更高一级的人来干预才会有转机了，这种时候他这样的小角色能自保就不错了。  
突然，他的手机邮箱收到了私密通信。

Speed_Star@XXX.com  
财前，请帮我转告白石。  
这次任务结束之后，我想要和他交往。  
以结婚为前提的那种。他要是拒绝的话，就喊上银帮我狠狠揍他一顿。  
这条信息记得看完就删掉哦。拜托了，回来请你吃红豆年糕汤。

可恶啊，这个白痴前辈在委托他转告当事人些什么事呢，这种事情要亲口去说才可以的啊，让他转达算什么啊，一点诚意都没有。  
“财前？”  
已经换好了衣服并且走到了门边的白石看财前还没有动作，语气中有些不满。  
财前顺手把自己的屏幕给关掉。  
嘛，这件事应该挑一个合适的时机跟白石部长说，给他一个大大的惊喜嘛。  
财前还是那副盐得不行的表情，摇了摇头，“没什么。”  
白石看他不愿意说，便转过头去要走了，财前突然又开口说话。  
“部长……！”  
白石回过头来。  
财前的嘴角稍微有些上扬。  
“我总觉得之后会有好事发生。”  
“是吗……”  
但愿如此吧。白石在心中补充道。


End file.
